


Jericho

by bathandbodyworks



Category: DCU, DCU (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Angst, Assassins, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Kidnapping, babey!!! boy!!!, joey wilson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-05 05:35:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21202649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathandbodyworks/pseuds/bathandbodyworks
Summary: Blades cut throats like a knife cuts butter.“Deathstroke,” Dick begins, but is cut off.Jericho places a hand on his throat, tracing the line of his scar. He can still feel it pulsing, too warm and too red.





	Jericho

**Author's Note:**

> this is pretty short so sorry about that!!!
> 
> working title: via god

Blades cut throats like a knife cuts butter. 

You don’t do it on accident. 

His dad does _something_ he can’t see, something impulsive and fast, and he’s being turned and shoved as his captor uses his own back to block a table, dropping him in the progress. 

He falls to the ground, wet and heavy, and gasps. His hands splay at his sides, and he feels himself heave as he pushes himself up with both arms. 

There’s thudding and pounding, too _loud_, and he shoots up to see his mom, to see his dad, but the world spins and wobbles as he does. 

His eyes catch on his mother, her hand pointed at him. He looks down, and sees a smattering of red across his body. 

It doesn’t make sense. Why would– why would there be blood on him?

His hands glide up to his neck without him thinking, and he tilts. This isn’t happening to him. This isn’t real. 

He chokes as blood spurts out with every pulse. 

A blade clinks in his mind, burns a shiny path across his soft throat. 

“Jericho,” someone says distantly. It’s all muted around the pulse of his throat. The hole in his neck bubbles and blood pours out, viscous and warm. 

He can’t see past the red. It’s consuming him, choking him. This isn’t happening to him. He can’t be a hero like this. He’s not– he’s not a victim. 

He can’t breathe. 

Hands move him, but it means nothing. Voices yell in his ear, but he doesn’t hear them. Everything is red and sticky. 

He sees his mom, crying on the phone. She wavers in his vision. He opens his mouth, _please don’t cry_, he wants to say, but no words come out, only blood, and more blood. 

How is he still alive?

His dad squeezes him harder, and he drops to the floor, kneeling. _Dad, help me_, his brain begs, but nothing comes out. Nothing but blood, thick and red. 

%%%

Donna nods at him. “It’s okay, Jericho,” she says kindly, and Dawn smiles gently in agreement. 

“Deathstroke,” Dick begins, but is cut off. 

“He was a good father to you, Jericho,” Dawn asserts in a whisper, but he only nods, looking down. He has no energy to sign a response. 

He places a hand on his throat, tracing the line of his scar. He can still feel it pulsing, too warm and too red.

**Author's Note:**

> okay i watched this episode and i was like djdbjsjsjsjsjs babey!!! i love chella man and i love jericho!!! so i wrote this very fast (which is partially why it’s literally 400 words) but thank u for reading!!! feel free to comment and/or leave kudos :)


End file.
